Not For Sure
by FrostedSkyLight
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are just normal bros...right? Wrong. Ever since the moment they set foot in high school, Matthew had been acting strange around Alfred. He'd been subdued, more than usual, but always denied that anything was wrong. Thing is, there was something wrong. Matthew was inflicted by a huge crush on Alfred; his own brother. AmeCan, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew cautiously closed his locker, the movement of his hand slow as not to slam his locker and make a disturbance. The hallway was silent because he'd asked his Pre-Calculus teacher to go and get his textbook from his locker, so nobody else was in the halls since it was the middle of class.

He shifted the textbook which was cradled in his right arm so that it wouldn't fall, and then scurried back to his classroom, listening to his heart pound in his chest. It was a soothing sound but yet all the more unsettling.

He slowed his pace to let his gaze wander about the walls of the hallway. They were coated with advertisements for various school events that were coming up. He gave a half-hearted chuckle as he saw the poster for the gaming club that his brother Alfred was the president of.

"What do you think you're doing?" a loud voice boomed, making Matthew give a shriek of shock and drop his Pre-Calculus textbook onto the ground. He bent over and scooped it up, rescuing the loose papers he'd had in the textbook that had scattered on the floor, and then turned to where the voice had come from.

It was the principal who stood looming above him, his arms crossed over his chest. "I-I w-was just going to my locker!" he explained in a shaky voice, still startled. The tall man arched an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, closed it again for a moment, and then opened it again. "Then hurry up and get back to class, young man," he absconded finally before walking off.

Matthew gave a frantic nod and a tiny sigh of relief and sped down the hall to his Pre-Calculus class. He cautiously turned the knob and yanked the door open, silently slipping back into his desk in the back of the room.

He stretched his body upward in the desk, trying to catch a glimpse of the page he needed to be on from the kid in front of him, but to no avail, as the kid sitting in front of him was too tall. He suppressed a sigh and raised a shaking hand into the air.

"Yes, Matthew?" the teacher asked, pausing the lesson. "What page are we on?" he asked in a measly voice. "98, Matthew. You didn't have to disrupt the whole class just to ask that question." "But-" "Just turn to page 98 and be quiet!" she barked militantly. Matthew shrunk down a bit in his seat and complied. He was the only one the teacher was this mean to, and he still wasn't sure why.

"...Mattie didn't do anything wrong," a small voice advocated. Matthew jerked his head upward in confusion. The teacher was staring directly at his brother, Alfred. Said boy calmly stared back, his blue eyes defiant.

The teacher looked away and went back to the lesson, extinguishing the fire of tension that had formed in the classroom. Matthew sighed and quietly wondered why Alfred had thought it was necessary to defend him like that. He could handle things on his own, too...

He quickly flicked through the pages in his textbook until he reached the destined page, and then his eyes scanned it quickly before he glanced at Alfred, his forehead furrowed. Why had Al been so quiet when he'd defended him? He was so rude to teachers normally...was it because he was reluctant to defend Matthew?

But why? Matthew was Alfred's brother after all...He shook his head in frustration. Best not to think about it. He copied down notes whenever he wasn't distracted by thoughts so that he wouldn't be lost during tonight's homework.

Of course, Alfred didn't seem to be paying any attention in class, unlike Matthew. He was whispering to his friend beside him, probably trying to ask her on a date or something. Al hit on everyone in this school, pretty much. Matthew gave an exasperated sigh and glanced at the clock. The bell was about to ring.

He cautiously began to slide his textbook and notes into his bag, staring at the teacher to make sure she wasn't noticing him. But then a moment later she glanced over and saw his desk empty and a fire of anger ignited in her eyes.

Matthew winced a bit in fear of the look she shot him, and all she said was, "Stay after class, Matthew," in an icy tone. He gulped and nodded slowly.

The bell rang and everyone except for Matthew stormed out of the class as a large cluster. The Canadian nervously shifted out of his seat and approached the teacher, who glared at him.

"Why did you think it was necessary to pack up early?" she demanded in a low hiss, narrowing her eyes. Before Matthew could answer, she spat, "You were the one who had to leave class to go get your book from your locker. The least you could have done was keep your supplies out until the end of class." He didn't say anything, just simply looked down at his feet.

"When do you want to serve your detention?" the teacher asked calmly, filing through her papers to find the detention forms. "Hunh!?" Matthew yelped in surprise. "Detention? What the...I just packed up early! I don't need a detention!" "And I don't need you to talk back, Williams. Why don't you just serve it now? You don't have anywhere else to be."

Matthew gave an uneasy huff. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Hm? Did a student just tell me to shut up?" she asked. "Yes. I did," he responded, a bit more loudly this time.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not normally like this, Matthew. There's gotta be something on your mind."

"Well...now that I think about it...-"

"Maybe it's best if you just go home now, don't miss your bus." Matthew felt confusion stir inside him. She was letting him off the hook...? He exhaled heavily, giving a wide smile. "Thank you so much," he responded before hurrying out of the room, his bag hugged to his chest. He swung the straps over his shoulders as he left the room and he hurried to his bus.

Alfred was waiting for him at the assortment of busses. "Hey, bro, what happened?" he asked with a huge grin. Matthew found himself looking away from his brother's bright blue stare. "Nothing really, it was pretty confusing," he responded softly under his breath, laughing. "She was going to give me a detention but then she didn't."

Alfred nodded slowly, humming softly to himself. "That's just weird, what did you even do?" "I packed up early," Matthew replied in a bitter tone. He still had no idea why that was such a terrible thing.

Alfred shrugged. "I don't see how a detention was necessary for that. But whatever, teachers are weird," he said, rolling his eyes. "You got that right," Matthew muttered as he walked toward their bus.

Alfred hurried after him, swooping his bangs out of his face with his hand. When they'd got on the bus, Matthew sat by himself instead of by Alfred and his friends, wanting to be by himself for a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about what might be on his mind. School was going fine...family life was fine...everything was-

Alfred.

The arrow stopped on Alfred.

He remembered how shy he always was around his brother, and how he could never look him in the eye...and how much his foolish laugh made him smile...

What_ was_ wrong with him? Was he _supposed_ to feel this close to his brother? He frowned. He was sure there was nothing wrong with being extra close to someone you love. He raised his gaze from the window to stare at Alfred.

But...  
Was it really brotherly love he was experiencing?

He'd felt this way over all of his crushes. Simply everything about them had made him flustered and searching for words. And that's exactly how Matthew felt around Alfred.

But surely not? Alfred was his brother. That would just be plain wrong.  
He gave a troubled sigh and tore his gaze from Alfred. He'd work his feelings out somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month or so, maybe more, Matthew found himself starting to avoid Alfred, more and more throughout the weeks; his feelings for the boy were starting to escalate. He knew it probably wouldn't help his situation at all, but being around him wouldn't either.

However, one day at the end of school, Alfred stood to block his path when Matthew was going toward the bus. Matthew jumped back slightly, raising an eyebrow. His gaze met Alfred's warm, blue eyes-which were ignited with a rare glint of solemness to them-and he could feel that familiar twist in his stomach.

"What's going on?" The blond asked firmly. Matthew's eyes widened and he tried to step around Alfred but he felt a hand grasp his wrist tight. "I'm serious, Mattie!"

The Canadian took a few breaths to steady himself, he was starting to tremble. "I'm fine," he replied hoarsely, not turning to face the other no matter how many times he felt his wrist being lightly tugged at.

"You're not fine, you've been ignoring me and...I just don't understand it. There has to be a reason. I know you, you wouldn't-" "You don't know shit about me!" Matthew cut in sharply. "So stop acting like you do," he said, dropping his voice to a low murmur.

Alfred froze, a look of shock on his face. "Matt..." he choked out, "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine, so just leave me alone!" he yanked his wrist out of Alfred's grip and sped off, leaving the boy standing there and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Matthew couldn't stop the tears that spilled from the corners of his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't avoid Alfred, it seemed. And now he was suspicious that something was wrong.

Knowing Alfred, Matthew knew that he wasn't going to get out of this easily. Alfred was tenacious and he wouldn't let his brother off the hook so quickly after a simple "leave me alone." He gave a troubled sigh and slumped onto a seat in the back of the bus. No one had seemed to notice him crying.

He hugged his knees to his chest and leaned against the window, his head aching dully. Curses ran through his mind over and over. _I can't have a crush on Alfred, I know I cant, but it feels like I do. Is...is that even possible though? Surely those kinds of feelings aren't even an option for a relative. _

He shut his eyes tight as his head started to throb more sharply, willing the pain to go away. He was pretty sure he was too weak to even fight it anymore. He had a crush on Alfred and he knew it. There wasn't even anything he could say, anything he could _do_...

Matthew yelped in shock when he felt a shake at his shoulders, flinching back. Once snapped from his thoughts, he realized it was Alfred who was shaking him. "Get away from me," he warned in a low snarl. Alfred held his hands up, "I was just going to say that we're at our stop. Come on."

Matthew glanced down, hesitating and then getting to his feet, sniffling and wiping at his eyes before he hurried off the bus, keeping his distance from Alfred so he wouldn't get questioned again.

Once he'd reached the house he rushed to the bathroom, throwing his backpack aside after he'd locked the door. He let the tears start again, trying to stifle his sniffles and sobs so no one could hear it. "D-Damn it," he whispered under his breath. He sank to the floor and leaned against the edge of the bathtub. He tried to steady his breathing but couldn't.

Soon enough, as Matthew had predicted, there was a pounding sound at the door followed by "Matthew! Open up!"

"Go away," Matthew called back, his voice cracking. There was silence for a moment, and then he heard a click. He jerked his head up, and seconds later the door crashed open, revealing Alfred with a twisted paperclip in between his fingertips.

The Canadian bit his lip. Of course he'd know how to pick a lock. That was just his luck, and now there was no escaping Alfred. "What," he said coldly, trying to stop his voice from quivering. "Tell me what's going on," Alfred pressed, concern alight in his eyes. "No," Matthew said, grimacing, "because there's nothing going on." "Stop _lying,_ Mattie!" Alfred wailed. "I'm your brother, don't you trust me?!"

Matthew didn't respond, his violet gaze flashing. "What even happened to us? We used to be so close, and you just keep acting weirder and weirder around me, pushing me away and avoiding me at all costs!"

"It's for the better," Matthew murmured simply, shrugging. "What? How?" Alfred demanded, taking a step closer to the Canadian.

He rose to his feet, brushing a hand through his golden-blond hair. "You wouldn't understand," he laughed softly, shaking his head. He grabbed his backpack and pushed past his brother, going to his room and shutting it. He didn't bother locking it since Alfred could just pick the lock if he wanted to get in.

Matthew tossed his backpack onto the ground with a thud and then flopped onto his bed, staring up at the off-white colored ceiling. There were random chips and cracks in the paint, as it hadn't been re-painted in quite a while.

After a while of trying to distract himself by picking up the details of the ceiling, his thoughts wandered back to his current state of being. He couldn't help but wonder if he should tell Alfred about his feelings. He shot that thought down right away. If he told the American he would screw up everything, most likely.

He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt a ray of light growing on him, and when he opened his eyes he saw it was because his door had been opened and Alfred was standing in the doorway. "At least come eat something," he pressed gently.

"No, I'm not hungry," Matthew mumbled, pulling the covers over his head. He heard footsteps as Alfred left, but then minutes later he came back, setting a plate of food on his nightstand.

Matthew waited until he was sure Alfred had left before he came out from the covers, eyeing the food. It was pancakes, of course; Alfred always made Matthew pancakes when he was upset.

He bit his lip, feeling his throat burn as tears welled in his eyes, and took the plate of pancakes, digging his fork into one and tearing off a small piece, bringing it to his lips and nibbling at it. Then his hunger kicked in and he practically scarfed down the rest of the food, grunting as he did so. He looked up when he heard a snort of amusement from the doorway; Alfred had come back to see whether he'd accepted the food or not.

Matthew's cheeks flushed red at his brother seeing him eat so sloppily and he swallowed the last of the pancakes. "You're not hungry, my ass," Alfred scoffed, a smirk on his face. "Shut up," Matthew huffed in response, setting the plate aside and willing his cheeks to turn back to their original color.

"So, you feeling any better yet? I made the pancakes just for you," Alfred said, his smirk disappating into a small smile. "Yeah, I am, thanks Al," Matthew said with a smile. Really, he wasn't feeling much better at all, but he didn't want Alfred to worry.

Alfred stared at Matthew for a few moments before he nodded, stepping forward and taking Matthew's empty plate before he exited, closing the door behind him as he left. Matthew remained sitting up for a few moments before he lay back down, sighing loudly. He would probably take a nap and then do his homework when he woke up, or something.

He closed his eyes. All he wanted is to just push away those feelings, but then they'd probably come back stronger than before if he did that. He frowned and tried to think about something else to calm him down so he could successfully fall asleep.

It took about half an hour, but finally Matthew had stopped thinking about Alfred and he managed to fall asleep, feeling a wave of unconsciousness wash over him.

**A/N: Omg, I'm really sorry about the wait, I've had a huge writer's block lately and I just uggghhh. Anyways, I wanted to ask something, would you guys care too much if I made Matthew cut? Like just one time, and then someone(*cough* Alfred *cough*) notices and stops him from doing it again kinda thing. I just don't want to upset anyone, so if anyone minds, just tell me and I won't add it! uwu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: There's cutting toward the end, I think that is all that is needed to be told. So if that's triggering just watch out for that!**

Matthew awoke with a bolt when his alarm clock went off, his hand stretching outward in a rush to hit the "Off" button. He lay there for a moment, giving a groggy whine of protest before he forced himself to wake up, shoving the covers aside and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He rubbed at his eyes a few times before he lifted himself off the bed and onto his feet, stretching his arms toward the ceiling and feeling a small pop in his lower back. He made his way to his closet, inspecting the various clothes he had hanging inside before he decided on an outfit, tossing them onto the bed.

His mind was blank and he felt like he was still asleep as he went through his morning routine. He wasn't hungry enough for breakfast so once he'd gotten dressed he just sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his hands which rested languidly on his thighs. He heard Alfred's footsteps drifting from down the hall and he quickly got to his feet, trying to act perky as he gathered his things for school.

Moments later the door cracked open and Alfred peeked his head in the door, "Morning," he smiled at Matthew, who had just finished gathering his textbooks into his backpack. "Morning," he echoed, forcing a small grin. He felt himself tense when he finally looked up, meeting the other male's blue gaze, warm and still slightly dark with sleep. His eyes darted away immediately.

"Sleep well? You were out cold most of the night, I didn't think you could sleep for so long," Alfred giggled in amusement, his smile touching his eyes. Matthew's heart fluttered at that small chuckle and made himself laugh softly as well, "Yeah...I guess it was the pancakes. Makes me tired," he shrugged.

"Mm, well we better get going, the bus will be here soon." With that, Alfred retreated to his room to grab his things, leaving Matthew there. The Canadian swiftly slid on his shoes and swung the straps of his backpack over his shoulders, exiting his room and waiting by the front door for Alfred.

The two walked out to the tattered driveway where the bus stop was. Matthew gripped so tight at his backpack straps that his knuckles were white; the third person who was normally at the bus stop was apparently absent today. Leaving the two brothers alone. And knowing Alfred, there was no escaping talking to him.

Said blond turned to Matthew, and the Canadian's breath hitched at the others bright gaze and smile and _everything_. Matthew could see Alfred's mouth start moving, but he didn't hear a thing he said. The blood was pounding in his ears too much for him to hear anything over it. He couldn't stop staring at the other. Luckily, his gaze happened to pick up the flicker of yellow in the distance and that caused him to look away.

"Mattie?" "H-Huh?" Matthew didn't look back, his breathing quick and shallow. "I asked you if it was okay if I didn't come home till late today...I'm gonna go home with a friend." "Oh...yeah, that's fine...you didn't need to ask me," he murmured, digging his nails into the straps that he was still grasping at. The bus came to a halt in front of them before Alfred could reply, and Matthew shoved his way forward, hurrying up the stairs and almost tripping from his desperate attempt to escape from Alfred.

He seated himself at the back of the bus, shaking all over. This was getting way out of hand. He felt like passing out just at a simple conversation with his brother. If anything more happened he wasn't even sure what he'd do.

Matthew sighed heavily, gnawing on his lower lip and trying to calm his racing heart. He saw movement in the corner of his eyes and realized they had arrived at school. He jumped to his feet and hurried off the bus.

He heaved a sigh as he made his way to his locker, opening it and setting his backpack beside him. He scavenged through the backpack, taking out a few of his textbooks and stacking them inside the locker before slamming it shut.

When he turned there was a tall man looming over him; Matthew scrambled to his feet, clutching his backpack, "I-I'm so sorry, was I in your way?!" He stammered, before a strong hand pulled him up by his collar, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop his backpack. He frantically looked around but no one was around to help.

"W-What do you want from me?" Matthew demanded, glancing up at the man. He had dark brown hair that framed his face, ending at his chin, and emotionless caramel-colored eyes. He earned no answer, just a strong punch to the jaw. His eyes shut tight and he cried out as searing pain ripped through his face.

Next he felt himself swing so that his back slammed against the set of lockers, a loud cling of metal as his weight hit. The hand on Matthew's collar moved to cuff his neck, making him squirm helplessly as he was unable to breathe. He didn't even know what was happening anymore, he just wanted it to stop.

The hand tightened, drawing out a choked cough from the Canadian. He attempted to thrash out, but missed the man strangling him by a long shot. _Damn it! Why won't he quit? What's his fucking problem?!_

He felt a blow to his gut, and he clenched his teeth tight, gasping desperately for air. Finally he gave a last swing of his arm-missing once again-before he stopped struggling. Everything was starting to get real distant and blurry real fast. He could just barely hear the bell ring indicating that school had started.

When he was starting to think everything was over and he was going to pass out, hands released him, sending him collapsing onto the ground. He could hear faint shouting, he assumed someone had walked by the hall and saw what was going on.

Matthew's chest heaved as he tried to breathe enough to steady himself. Luckily it was working, rather than passing out, he was starting to grow more conscious. The yelling had stopped, and when he finally dared to open his eyes there was no one there.

He staggered to his feet, grabbing his backpack and sprinting toward his first class. His teacher was going to kill him for being late. He halted once he was outside the classroom and inhaled deeply before reaching out and grabbing the doorknob, slowly and hesitantly turning it.

Heads snapped up to stare as Matthew entered the room, and he felt more uncomfortable right away, as if he wasn't feeling bad enough already. He shifted his weight nervously.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked, glaring at him. Matthew thought a moment before answering, "I just am..." He heard a laugh from one of the students and started shaking. "Stay after class. Just get your homework out."

The last sentence was like a bullet piercing through him, making his breath hitch and realization flood through him. He had forgotten to do his homework since he never awoke from his "nap." He ran his tongue over his lips to wetten them, they always went dry when he was nervous. "I forgot...ma'am..."

The woman's glare grew colder, if that was even possible. He gulped as she walked over to him. "You _forgot_?" She snarled, making him lean back slightly in fear. "T-That's what I said, ma'am..." "You listen here, Williams, how do you think you're going to learn if you don't do your homework, hm?"

"I don't know." He didn't. He really didn't know.

"Exactly. You're a disgrace, Matthew. I thought you knew better."

Matthew felt his eyebrow twitch and surging anger flooded through him, "I'm a _disgrace_?! What the-Why? All I did was not do my homework _one time_! How does that make me a disgrace? I'm better than the kids who never even bother to _try_, aren't I? So don't go on saying I'm a disgrace when there are worse than me, stop trying to make me feel bad about one simple mistake!" He yelled, before going to his desk, his lavender eyes flaring.

Everyone was silent. You could hear a pen drop. The room was flooding with tension and no one knew what to say after Matthew's outburst. "...Everyone hand forward your assignments from last night. Then, turn in your textbooks to page 137 and we'll begin on today's lesson."

Matthew wasn't paying attention at all during class. Once the book was out, so was his mind. He wondered what the teacher was going to do to him after class, maybe she'd expell him or suspend him or...He shook his head. That woman hated him, sure, but not enough to do more than what was necessary...he'd probably be let off with a detention.

His thoughts snapped when he heard the teacher say, "Matthew, since you think you have it down so well that you didn't bother to do your homework, why don't you answer question 7 for us?"

Heads turned to stare at him. He held his breath and stared down at the textbook in front of him. He didn't know anything, he didn't know how to do any of this. Not even one bit of what was on the page looked familiar. "I don't know."

Like before, someone cracked a laugh and Matthew wanted so bad to stand up and punch whoever did it. "That's what I thought, so pay attention," the teacher said in satisfaction, causing Matthew to let out his breath. But he did the exact opposite of paying attention; he let his thoughts slide once again.

This time he thought about what happened earlier at his locker. Why had that man wanted to hurt him? Or was there a reason; it could have just been pent up anger, he supposed. Whichever it was, what would Alfred say if he heard about it?

He clenched his hands into fists when he found himself imagining the other's face as he learned about the event. It was almost like it was really happening- Alfred's blue eyes would cloud with worry, and his constant smile would turn into a straight line as he pursed his lips. His forehead would furrow, and then the worry would fade into anger; he would demanded who did it so he could teach them a lesson. Matthew would insist the other didn't have to do something like that, and that he didn't even know the boy. Alfred would shake his head stubbornly and insist.

The Canadian let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang to bring him from his thoughts, and he started toward the door before the teacher cleared her throat, making him stop. "Forgetting something?" a joking voice hummed, then beckoned for Matthew to come over to her desk. He suppressed a sigh and turned, taking steps toward the corner of the room where his teacher sat.

"Since you were late _and _forgot to do your homework, I'm giving you a detention. You can serve it anytime this week after school. If you don't serve it then I'll assign you a second detention." The lady gave a smile of satisfaction and handed Matthew a pale green slip with information scrawled all over it. He snatched it from her hand angrily, glancing at it for a quick second before he shoved it into his pocket, hearing a crumpling sound. Before the teacher could say anything more he stormed out of the room and into the hallway.

Matthew ran three fingers along his jaw where he'd been hit first, a shiver running through him at how cold his own fingers' touch was. He would go see the nurse, but since he couldn't afford to miss any more class he couldn't.

By the end of the school day Matthew had honestly had enough with everything. Once he got home he immediately went to his room and locked the door behind him, letting the tears he'd been holding in roll down his cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed and absent-mindedly got out his phone, unlocking it and looking at the bright screen with slightly obscured vision.

He locked it once again and tossed it to the side, wiping at his cheeks. His hands dug around in his backpack before he found his pencil bag, drawing out his pencil sharper and then his scissors and then setting his backpack aside.

He rested the scissors on his lap but kept the sharpener in his hands, staring at it blankly and turning it over in the palms of his hands. More tears made their way out of his eyes and he gave up trying to stop himself from crying as he grabbed the scissors. He pressed one of the scissor blades to the screw which held the pencil sharpener together and then twisted, undoing the screw and then throwing the scissors aside. He fumbled to pick up the blade that popped out of the sharpener and then set everything else aside.

Matthew inhaled sharply before he rolled up his sleeves and gazed down at his perfectly intact wrists. He held the small blade to his skin, noticing he was shaking a lot. He took another deep breath, hesitating before quickly swiping the sharp object across his wrist. He closed his eyes at the small sting that ensued, and when he opened his eyes again there was blood forming where he'd cut.

He found himself doing it over and over, until there were cuts scattered all over his wrists, covering the whole area practically. The skin was red and there was a lot of blood, running in rivulets along his arms. He didn't know such small cuts could result in so much blood. He'd probably cut deeper than he thought in the heat of the moment.

He was sobbing at this point, scared and angry. He got up, running to the bathroom to clean up the cuts. He shoved his arms under warm water, and at first he drew them back at the sharp pain the water created.

But he made himself place them back in the water, looking away and feebly humming a tune to try to distract himself from the pain. When he was done he turned off the water and dried his arms off with a towel before he wrapped gauze around his arms and pushed his sleeves back down to cover the bandages. He wiped away his tears and made himself calm down before returning to his room.

When he got to his room he began to do his homework, even though he didn't understand any of it and his head hurt from crying. He basically guessed on half of it, but at least it was better than not doing it at all. He didn't want to get yelled at again and get embarrassed in front of the whole class. He could still hear those tiny laughs of amusement that had popped up back then.

Hours later, he was laying in bed when he heard the door open. He felt himself start to panic so he closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with Alfred. He heard the door open, and a soft sigh from the doorway before it closed again.

Matthew relaxed and kept his eyes closed, realizing just how tired he was after his long day. His mind was pretty much empty by now, and he exhaled before he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, unconsciousness washing over him.

**A/N: Okeydokey, I fixed the after class thing. Sorry about that!**


	4. Note

**A/N: Hey, guys. I am terribly sorry but I've been super busy lately with school and a lot of other things going on in my life. Not to mention I have a really bad writer's block at the moment. So, I might not end up continuing this fic. I'm very sorry, I had a lot of ideas for this fic but I just don't know if I can do it. However, I may spontaneously decide to continue this, even though the chances are kind of low. Thank you for understanding, I really wish I didn't have to do this, I just don't have the time. **


End file.
